


Promise

by starrydelights



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Maybe angst, SORRY IF WATARU IS KINDA OUT OF CHARACTER I WANTED TO WRITE A MORE SERIOUS WATARU, bittersweet?? i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydelights/pseuds/starrydelights
Summary: "......Rei." Wataru told the black-haired boy."Is there something wrong, Wataru-kun? Why the sudden seriousness~?" Rei replied, while petting Wataru."....Haven't you ever wanted to get back together? As if in, have more than this?" Wataru said, while looking up at Rei.Rei closed his eyes as his smile faded.





	

"......Rei." Wataru told the black-haired boy.  
"Is there something wrong, Wataru-kun? Why the sudden seriousness~?" Rei replied, while petting Wataru.  
"....Haven't you ever wanted to get back together? As if in, have more than this?" Wataru said, while looking up at Rei.  
Rei closed his eyes as his smile faded.  
"I...I do have to admit that I wish that we could get back together, but you understand that that would cause problems, right?" Rei softly said.  
"Yes, but.... I do not know for how longer I can keep going with this.... I really love you, and I just dont want to...stay like this." The usually cheery boy says, as his voice gets a bit shaky.  
Suddenly, Rei pulls Wataru in a way so he makes him sit down.  
He then gently grabbed the long haired boy by the face."Wataru. Listen to me." Rei said.  
Wataru, with teary eyes, paid attention to the other boy.  
"Somehow.... we'll be able to get together again, okay? No matter how long we have to wait, we WILL be together, alright?" The red eyed boy said, as he used his thumbs to wipe Wataru's tears.  
"...Do you promise it?"

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> SO LET ME KINDA EXPLAIN THIS  
> so ive been writing minifics the past few days and the context of this is basically  
> eichi is with wataru, and rei and wataru have a friends with benefits relationship. but guess what, they love each other. (and cant be together bc of how that could maybe cause unit problems n stuff)  
> so this is basically abt how wataru cant keep hiding his love for rei much longer and yeah


End file.
